


Diabolical Changes

by The_Eternal_Carnival



Category: Garden Gray The - Fandom, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Cock Worship, F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Genderbent Ivlis, Incest, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eternal_Carnival/pseuds/The_Eternal_Carnival
Summary: In a very special day, things change between the war among Ivlin and the characters of the Gray Garden. Instead of an invasion, a compromise was found. Part of Kcalb's powers were given away to Ivlin so she can savour both Yosafire and everyone else she finds out... in their pure and perfect versions.Basically everyone is gender-bent, Ivlin is a futanari and gets busy with both Yosafire and Poemi.Commission, so sorry if I don't fully get all characters just right.
Relationships: Ivlin/Poemi (Gray Garden), Ivlin/Yosafire (Gray Garden), Ivlin/Yosafire/Poemi (Gray Garden), Ivlis/Poemi (Gray Garden), Ivlis/Yosafire (Gray Garden), Ivlis/Yosafire/Poemi (Gray Garden)
Kudos: 5





	Diabolical Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This was an anonymous commission I was working on for a long ass time, but it took quite a while to finish. With the whole corona situation, more the death of my best friend and college simply deciding that having a social life is for losers, I couldn't find much time or energy to write, but I did it and here is the final result. I hope you all enjoy. Oh yeah, all characters are 18+ if it's not clear, this is a very indulgent but fun commission so I hope you all enjoy it!

"And in what world what you are proposing is a good idea?" Kcalb's words are harsh, brutal and direct towards the young woman she is talking to. After all, she is part of an invading force, someone who is trying to take full control of the Grey Garden, or at least that is what it appears.

"Well..." The other woman, Ivlin, has a big of a smug grin, but she is scared. The power that the other two have is still impressive and not something to be fought against. She knows that, if the couple decides to attack her... things are going to get ugly. The short demon groans, rubbing the back of her head. She knows she is not impressive, at least on a physical sense, but she hopes that the other two can see the mistake that denying her would be.

"I know you two are incredibly powerful, one of you is a god, the other is a lady among demons. But I also know that you two regret doing many things during the war. I'm here not threatening you, but asking for a compromise before war becomes inevitable." She speaks, acting as if she is the most powerful person in the room. "Demons and Angels are now in peace. I know both of you will want to avoid breaking that peace. You may have banished me, which is absolutely impressive, but a full attack against your villages, against the Grey Garden, wouldn't be something you wish. So... I'm trying to find a way to bring peace between our two factions. I also don't want any bloodshed, I don't want to put my family and those I love in risk. Instead of fully going against you two for your sins... I think that trying to find a way, a compromise will be beneficial for us all." She is trying not to show her more... brutal and angry personality and she is managing that.

"And for that, you want part of my power?" Kcalb's words are still direct, her no-nonsense personality getting through towards the other demon. She tries to stand up but is quickly held back by Etihw's hands, pulling her wife back towards the couch where they are sitting. 

"I know you are here as if your cause is just and noble..." Etihw's words are a bit softer, as they are eating a small piece of cake while speaking, letting the demons act a bit angrier during this entire discussion. "But you need to understand, you have walked into our home, demon, and you are asking for part of my wife's powers. I don't think that her reaction is anything but natural." She continues, savouring the small piece of cake, before continuing to talk. "I do sympathise with you, little demon. You come from a different world, from a different way of being. I do agree that something that could avoid war and suffering is... preferable. Wife... I think you should give her part of your power." They continue speaking, before putting the empty plate down. Both Ivlin and Kcalb are looking at the other godly being with eyes showing their surprise and shock. "Their request, while a bit... beyond what would be considered normal, it's still in the realm of possibility. And think with me... we've committed many sins during our life, my dear... we need to repent and work towards a brighter future. If giving demons from the other world a bit more power would be the way to do that... I can't argue with the possible results." She finishes, standing up from where she was, smiling. "We need to set it up to the point where we can make sure it all happens in a controlled manner, and it allows your desired partner to watch it all go down and gives you the position to seduce them." Etihw finishes her speech, nodding. "You are a worthy demon and making sure your kind is still represented will do wonders for the world's balance." 

With that speech, Kcalb looks away, hesitantly, scared of what's to come... but understanding her wife's point. "I don't think that... right now, we have much of a wiggle room. I accept that deal of yours, Ivlin." Kcalb offers her hands to be shaken, which the other demon quickly accepts. This is shaping up to be a very interesting moment for the history of the world... and to a demon of this world especially.

~//~

Yosafire was having a pretty normal day until she saw a powerful flash of light flaring not too far away. Okay, the world where she lived in can be a bit strange, with deities running around, angels, demons and much more, but it's her world and she has fun in it! She enjoys walking around, discovering new things and finding new people to explore and have some fun. But now, that light... that really grabs her attention.

Focusing on the beam, she quickly moves around, hiding in the foliage around the light, sneaking around to find what is happening. Yosafire's curiosity doesn't let her simply walk by and ignore what is going on there. What if it is something important?! She can't rest up, knowing that a flash of light happened so close to home! It could be something dangerous, and it could be something cool! Regardless of what it is, she has to investigate.

Sneaking, inching closer, she can hear some voices in the distance. Nothing that is that identifiable, but she knows those are probably the one responsible for the flash. Otherwise, they'd either be screaming in fear or she'd not be hearing anything. They are calmly speaking, and as she gets closer, she is in a bit of a shock. After all, it's not always when she sees her Devil, Kcalb, talking with someone who she has no idea who they are. Kcalb is tall, powerful and very pretty, Yosafire can admit. She  _ is _ very much gay, and she has never hidden her attraction to any other girls. But this other person... while they are cute, she's still not that impressed. She's on the shorter side, nowhere as cute as Froze, for example, but her hair is nice and she does have a nice booty.

"She's here to watch." Yosafire realizes that Kcalb can probably sense her presence... or hear her loud steps. Either one. And it seems her presence was needed? Huh, she is going to stay hidden, even if they probably know she is there. Maybe they are talking about someone else... is there someone else watching this? Well, maybe there is, she has never been the best at spotting people hiding, so she will stay quiet, just listening to what is going down around her, and focus on the meeting. It does sound important. 

"Perfect. I want her to watch this, after all." The short girl with brown hair with red points speaks up, as she lifts her hands towards Kcalb. Yosafire's eyes are glued to the duo, trying to understand what is happening, what is going on over there. Her curiosity id not letting her look away, take her eyes from all of them. No... she needs to know. She has to know. And that is exactly what Ivlin is counting on.

As soon as their hands meet up, being shaken, another flash of light ruptures around the duo, but this one is full of energy. The nature all around the duo starts glowing and floating, with Kcalb smiling, nodding after the handshake, Ivilin falling to the ground in shock with the power that is entering her soul. "Now, the pact is done and my power is yours. Enjoy" Kcalb speaks, signalling for Etihw with her still left demonic powers, a beam of light coming from the heavens and surrounding the Devil Yosafire knows, taking her away.

However, for once, Yosafire stayed in place, as something else is happening. As much as a flash of light came to take Kcalb away... another one, softer, but weirdly warmer, is coming from the weird demon. Her shorter form was cute, that she can admit but... a glow starts coming from her, lightly offuscating her body but still allowing the hidden demon to watch everything that goes down, in pure shock and awe. She has no idea what is going on, but... the small demon starts to grow, an inch at first, and then... the rest of the body. 

The clothes that she was wearing fall to the ground, ripped. Not that is much of an issue, many demons can summon new clothes, but that makes for a very special effect for the curious girl watching it all. She is in awe, licking her lips, as the form from the demon goes from average to amazing. She simply grew into the most gorgeous person that she has ever seen.

Ivlin is also loving what is going on with her body. Looking down, admiring herself, she can't help but moan in pure bliss as she outgrows her clothes, growing over a foot and a half in total, feeling the demonic power and influence surging through her body. Not only she grew, but she also changed into a more... fitting form for someone of her power. Her form, previously short and a bit chubby developed muscles, abs for days, arms strong enough to destroy doors and cinderblocks, legs fit enough to run a marathon. Not only that, but the sexy bits of her being also became even hotter, growing and shaping them to be some of the largest in the world. Kcalb and Ethiw aren't like this because their bodies were naturally hot, but, giving this much power to someone who didn't have it naturally only made the demon sexier. 

But the biggest focus is not her tits, that grew several cups, and her ass, that look like fat cushions, perfect for twerking and teasing someone. No, the most impressive part of her body is clearly... her dick. Her fat, long, throbbing cock. Ivlin has always been a futanari, as are many different women of the realm, but she has never brought too much attention to herself. She had a 4-inch pecker previously, it grew quite a bit, standing up in the end with a powerful 11-inch rod, hard as a rock, leaking pre-cum onto the grass below her. No, it's not just leaking pre-cum. As the glow slowly diminishes, a loud moan comes out of the demon's mouth, her dick visibly twitching as the pleasure of achieving such sexy shape finally hits her, the oversized dick and tits, the muscular body... all of that brings her to a powerful orgasm.

Yosafire is in pure shock watching it all go down, her breath stuck inside her throat as she tries to understand this transformation. She has seen a few anime where magical girls change their clothes, some even transforming, but she has never seen  _ anything _ like that before. No, this is far beyond her mental faculties, so when the demon asks. "Yosafire... step forward" She has no questions to make, just walking ahead, feet after feet until she is face to face with that demon.

"It's a pleasure to finally see you in life, my dear." The demon speaks, with Yosa just... confused, trying to keep up with the happenings. "I've seen you from afar... I can't help but confess my love for you. I've seen in the stars and the fires of hell... we are supposed to be together. I'm Ivlin, and I'm finally powerful enough to both have you by my side, and be worthy of your true self." She speaks, making Yosafire's head spin even more.

"Love? Fires of hell? True self?" She is very much confused, not understanding what the demon wants. "I... I don't know what is going on! Why did you shake hands with Kcalb? Why did you grow so much? Why are you..." That final question is left open, but it doesn't need to be filled in. After all... such a sexy beast, Ivlin is, such a delicious woman, taller than her, stronger than she is... and with such a fat dick... she can't even measure that, even in the porn that Yosafire has watched, in all the hentai she has consumed, she has barely seen stuff like this. She has always wanted to see something similar, but... real life has been lacking in that department. And what Yosafire means by that is that she is not sexually active at all to see fat dicks all the time.

"Don't you worry. It is all going to be explained soon." She continues, not giving her a single pause before... petting the top of her head. Looking up in confusion, she wonders why she has done that... until a familiar glow also comes from her body. As she stares at the other demon in awe, her own body grows too. Not too much in height, but she does gain a few inches from that transformation, but her tits and ass grow a lot too. Many inches for both of them, looking like the two pairs of delicious cushions got quite the job done on them. As they finish growing, their new size making her feel sensations she has never done beforehand. Her clothes were ripped to shreds, just like Ivlin's own articles, as she looks upwards to the now taller devil, with her legs slightly shaking in excitement.

Part of hers understands that this is a weird situation, that logic dictates that she shouldn't desire what is going on. That her cunt shouldn't be wet as she orgasms thanks to her growth, thanks to how  **good** being this big feels but... eh, fuck it, she is adoring it and there's not much she wants to do besides basking in this feeling. She falls to the ground, panting heavily as she feels her pussy squirt, a first in her life, while she uses her hands to tease her now bigger tits. Her nipples are far more sensible than they've ever been, with her whole body seeming like it's on fire thanks to the lustful sensations rushing through her veins. But then she looks up, finally starting into the eyes of the being who changed her.

"Why..." It's all that the demon can ask, her whole mind in pure confusion about what is happening. She adores the growth, she adores her new body, she can't deny that. The confusion, however, is still clear in her voice. She doesn't yet understand what is going on, but she can feel the pressure coming from the powerful demon. That one who called her... beloved.

"Please, I know this is all weird, but... I think we both know what the other wants." Yosafire blushes as she avoids looking upwards, her mind doing all it can to focus on how nothing about this makes sense. Her body, however, doesn't give a flying fuck about logic right now. All it wants is to feel even better to  **use** the new parts it has gained, to let loose and enjoy a new form of pleasure. In the end, her body is the winner of it all.

Yosafire turns around, facing the Ivlin once more, facing directly her dick. God, it looks simply gigantic from down there. It's a bit over 11 inches, a true monster of a cock, even leaking a bit of pre-cum on the top of her face while she looks at it, awe clear in her eyes. "Fuck..." Yosafire is not one to swear much, but as her hands lift upwards and grab at the dick, swearing, in excitement and a bit of fear, is all that is left for her. 

At this point, there's not much else to do but to give in. To give in to her lusts, to this weird feeling that is almost all-consuming. She knows about sex, that is something that has been taught at school, but the sensations that she is experiencing are beyond comprehension for the demon. Pumping that dick, she can feel the ungodly heat coming from it, she can feel the delicious twitching of such a fat member, wanting nothing else but to enter her holes... she can feel the love and lust from Ivlin. 

"Come on, dear" Ivlin's voice breaks her from the slight trance she had put herself in, as she bucks her hips slightly. "You're pretty enough that I can spend hours looking at you from afar, but now, I think we both want a little bit more action, right?" With that question, Ivlin pushes Yosafire down onto the ground below them, grinning at the soft moan the smaller female demon gives her, delighting in making sure she gives her best for her lover. "I've been waiting for some time to do this, my dear..." She continues, opening up Yosafire's legs. The idea of preparing each other, of slowly building up towards something is not on their minds anymore. All they want, all they need, is a base primal desire. One that overwhelms logic, overwhelms Yosafire's confusion, it overwhelms it  **all.** Their desire to  **fuck and to breed.**

This is not going to be a romantic fuck. Far from it, the position that Yosafire is being held at, the way Ivlin holds her legs up, it's a clear mating press. This is not a simple sexual moment between them, but a primal desire that has come from their transformations overwhelming their bodies with the new sexual urges, and comes from Ivlin's new powers, making her feel like she has to go all-in in her conquest. And it is a conquest.

Unlike how it goes in other timelines, however, it's far more pleasurable. 

Yosafire's virgin cunt is dripping with excitement, the mere idea that she should be feeling a bit nervous now is simply out of her mind. No, she has never felt this excited in her life, moving her hips from side to side, trying to capture Ivlin's attention. "Please... I need you. Fuck me." She has never spoken dirty like this, but her desires are fully overwhelming the smaller sexy demon.

There's no way Ivlin can resist this call for action. Grinning from ear to ear, while still holding up Yosafire's legs, she moves her hips back, before thrusting forward, both of their moans mixing up together. "Oh... oh my lord..." The futanari moans, almost cumming right then and there. She has never experienced anything like this. After all, while she does have a few children, this is... her new body is something else, her cock is far more sensible than it usually is, but even more than that, the thing that fully captivates Ivlin is how  **tight** the girl she is fucking is. Yosafire's cunt is simply amazing, so fucking moist and wet, her dick has no challenge simply sliding into the depths of her pussy. 

Yosafire was expecting some pain when Ivlin's monster dick entered her, but it's clear that from how excited she is, from how horny for some good dick she currently is acting, her body simply accepted that cock without any resistance. Her pussy is wet, dripping, allowing for a very easy initial penetration as all of the air she had leaves her lungs, her whole body trying to understand what is happening between her and this stud but... it's far too late now, her whole world is already spinning as she groans. "More... MORE!" She shouts, demands and begs, all of that at once. 

"With pleasure my dear." Ivlin is holding her legs, looking down at her perfect tits, her gorgeous face and her soft eyes, before pulling back and thrusting forward, grinning as Yosafire moans loudly once more. She is being fucked beyond anything she thought possible, the entire shaft coming in and out, in and out of that tight pussy, stretching her out while savouring what she is doing to the other girl.

Yosafire has never felt anything similar to this. As that dick fucks her deeper and deeper her breath starts to get more frantic, her whole body feeling the pressure of having such a huge member shoved inside of herself, while the pleasure of that delicious dick is frying her brain. She is getting louder and louder, her nipples hard, her cunt moist while, again and again, she feels that fat demon cock stretching her up. 

Ivlin is not letting it go in the slightest too. She is fucking the other demon with gusto, adoring how she reacts to everything she does. That cunt is so fucking tight, and she gets even tighter once she hits a few special places. Rubbing against her clit, hitting a few different angles rewards the hung futanari with nice  **_deep_ ** fucking, with a delicious sensation that she knows for a fact no one will be able to replicate it. All the while, with every thrust of hers making Yosafire's tits jiggle, a delicious sight that prompts her to go even harder, without any semblance of mercy. All she wants is to satisfy this hedonistic pleasure, this ungodly desire to fuck, to please both of themselves.

Yosafire ends up being the one to cum before the other, among the duo. After all, while the duo has new bodies for themselves, it's still hard to compare both of their powers and their capacities. Yosafire's cunt grips around the cock of the futanari pounding her, begging to be filled, in a non-verbal manner. Yosafire's mouth was a bit too busy shouting to the heavens and hells about how good this all feels.

Ivlin, however, is not there yet. "Come on, I need... a bit more..." She is loving it, don't get me wrong, even while Yosafire cums she is nowhere near close to cumming. She just... keeps pounding away, the sounds of her fat balls hitting the body of the girl under her growing louder and louder, the lewd noises coming from that deliciously tight cunt also growing in volume... and another orgasm ripping through the body of the smaller demon.

And then another one.

And then another one.

Yosafire is left in a state where she can't even speak as she lays down, simply being pounded away into oblivion. Her tongue is flapping out of her mouth, her eyes are crossed, as Ivlin grows closer to her orgasm. "Fucking hell... you are way too hot!" She screams too, leaning forward to make out with Yosa, even if the other girl is way too lost in her pleasure to reciprocate such action. Ivlin's endurance is out of this world, as she pounds away at her newest lover and slut but even she has limits.

She didn't give a single warning to Yosafire - but it's not like the demon that is being fucked stupid can answer or register what will happen. But her body knows, and her body loves it. Ivlin lets Yosafire's legs go for a moment, before the other demon simply locks the other inside of her, her body doing what her words can't, begging to be filled in.

And Ivlin doesn't disappoint. Each one of her shots is more than one of her full orgasms before the change. She admires the state she leaves the slutty demon she has just pounded into oblivion, grinning from ear to ear while looking down. Damn... she looks way too hot. 

"You are delicious, Yosafire," Ivlin mutters as she pulls back, a hefty drop of cum sliding out of that now slightly gaping cunt. Yosafire is a bit out of it, but Ivlin is still rock hard. "Well... I think I still want a few more tur-" She is speaking, but a voice quickly shuts her up. And it is a voice she knows.

"Mother!" Poemi's voice is something that Ivlin cannot ever forget. She is surprised that the other younger demon knows her appearance without issues, but... she is her daughter, so the older demon figures out that if anyone is going to recognize her without issues is her family. Even if her body is different.

"I can't believe this!" The younger girl continues, crossing her arms with a pout while she looks at Yosafire's body lying in the ground, cum leaking out of her pussy. "You can't just... do that, mom! I get that you had this crush on this girl for so long, but I have been wanting you for a long time too!" Her daughter is pouting, crossing her arms, while Ivlin just groans, a bit... exasperated.

"Poemi, I've talked about this, I can't just..." She starts speaking, but then... she stops. Why can't she do this, anyway? She looks down at Yosafire... who is very clearly ogling her daughter. "Heh, mind if anyone joins us, Yosa?" Ivlin asks, her hands moving towards Yosafire's fat tits, giving it a nice grope, twisting her nipples to tease her beloved.

"Yesss~" Yosafire's voice is a bit... groggy, thanks to the rough fucking she had, all logic fully vanished from her mind, the desire to fuck and to be fucked the only thing left inside of her already mostly empty head. "More people... change her too, she'll look so hot with tits to match - ahh, yeah, pull my nipples my beloved - tits to match mine~" She speaks, grinning as with her words, a final transformation starts. 

Another demon being transformed into their perfect form, now both Yosafire and Ivlin can watch it all go down, with front seats to the delicious spectacle in front of their eyes. The delicious moans of the sexy girl, with Ivlin fully ignoring the fact that is her daughter. She has always known her daughter has harboured... not entirely normal feelings to have between a parent and a child, but... well... demons seldom think too much about morality regardless.

Poemi is in awe with her new body, her fat tits, her fat ass, her few inches in height... it all feels so good! It is just fantastic, to experience it all, to grow and shift into a perfect version of herself! Just like with her mother and with Yosafire, a powerful orgasm rips through her body, her clothes ripped out, showing off her cunt while she squirts into the air, groaning and falling to the ground.

Neither Ivlin nor Yosafire expected the girl to get on her fours after orgasming and crawl towards her mother, while the older demon sits down, her long cock pointing towards the skies as her daughter grows closer, licking the dick once she is near enough and then moving slightly upwards, letting her now huge tits rub onto the shaft, while grinning towards her mother. "I've always wanted to do this... if you don't mind~?" She asks and at this point, after giving Yosafire the largest creampie of both of their lives, and after transforming both herself and two other people into demons so sexy succubus would be jealous... there's no way that Ivlin can say no to this.

"Go ahead, my dear. I can't wait to see what you want to provide." With those words, Ivlin opens up her legs a bit more, with Yosafire walking behind the futanari, hugging her and playing with her tits, all the while both of them watch what Poemi is doing.

The slutty new demon is having her fun with Ivlin. That cock is so fucking fat, and thanks to her love of her mother, she has never done anything lewd with anyone but herself. Nevertheless, she is still willing to try as much as she can, moving down once more, now facing directly that dick. God, that is a very good dick. Well, she'd think anything that her mother has is simply the fucking best, but even Poemi can admit that this is a nice cock, without considering her mother.

Grinning from ear to ear, she leans forward, tasting the dick, licking the tip of the cock while her hands slowly pump up the shaft with one hand, who cannot fully envelop the cock, while the other hand moves downwards, pleasing and teasing the fat balls that her mother now has. Way bigger than before. She giggles with the compassion, making some light vibrations rush through the dick.

Unlike with Yosafire, that was a claiming fuck, Ivlin is taking her time with Poemi. She is taking her time with her sweet daughter, letting her explore the first dick she comes face to... dick with. "Go on, dear. I bet you want to take more." But, of course, she still desires more, and more she does get.

Her slutty daughter starts bobbing her head up and down, tasting the delicious mixture. She doesn't fully identify it yet, but the dick is mixed up with both the flavours of her mother, the delicious virile flavours, a salty taste that fills her mouth, and the sweetness of Yosafire's cunt. That brings another sensation to the whole thing, with her drool mixing up on the base of the dick, while the three of them enjoy this moment of lightness among their perversion, her head slowly getting close to the balls, the dick entering her throat and making her gag... but the demoness doesn't stop for a single moment. No, she wants to experience more of that delicious cock, she wants to feel things she has never felt before in her life. 

She started to pick up the pace on her own, while both of the other partners watch her with lust, with Ivlin moaning too, adoring the worship she is receiving from her daughter. "Go on dear, if you want Mommy to cum, you gotta be faster." She pleads, with the little whore between her legs. Poemi starts to fuck her head onto her mother's cock, not being forced to do it, but wanting to do it, wanting to get as much cum as she can. Of course, normally Ivlin wouldn't cum so quickly but, with her limits reaching to a closure, and after being already milked on an amazing cunt, she ends up quickly exploding, filling in her own daughter's mouth.

Poemi needs to focus on swallowing it all, her mouth is filled with that tasty seed, with her moaning as she pulls back, showing the mouth filled in with cum, before closing it, giving it a  **very loud** swallow before opening it up once more, showing the empty mouth. 

Ivlin is ready to stand up and go on but... her dick is still hard. Yosafire has recovered already and she kneels on the side of Poemi, grinning as she uses her strength to lift the girl a bit, pressing Ivlin's monster dick between both of their tits. "Oh, if you think we are done, you are very much mistaken... I want to use these new bits you've gifted us, and you still need to give your daughter a nice creampie~" She teases, while Ivlin simply sits down, a grin once more growing on her face. She has no idea what these new powers and this new life has in hold for her but... if she can be honest, she can't wait for what's to come. Thank all the hells for this~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you've enjoyed yourself and that you had fun around here. If you've enjoyed, remember to leave kudos and comment, and I'll try to reply to ya as soon as possible. If you'd like to join a community of lewd writers and fans, feel free to hop onto my discord https://discord.gg/nk8ZRA9 or on my Tumblr here https://carny-writings.tumblr.com/ Regardless, have a good day!


End file.
